Hayy Nooo Soy un chicoo!
by xXm3ch3Xx
Summary: Sakura, Tenten e Ino quieren que sus parejas las entiendan un poco, pero sin darse cuenta de lo que sucede al leer un viejo pergamino sus deseos a la final se haran realidad


**HAY NOOOOO SOY UN CHICO!**

Era una noche fresca tres chicas estaban en casa de una de sus amigas, ya que era noche de chicas, estaban planeando inventar algo para matar el aburrimiento, las tres, mejores alumnas de su clase, según Iruka sensei genios como no hubo en la aldea, una de ellas encontró en un baúl que pertenecía antiguamente a su abuela, un viejo y amarillento pergamino que contenía un escrito, en dicho pergamino la anciana escribía que servía para que los hombres pudieran comprender a las mujeres emocionalmente, pero lo que ninguna sabia era que ese pergamino transformaba a dicho hombre en mujer físicamente por tres días consecutivos. de lo contrario seria casi una semana hasta que se lograra el cometido.

Tres jóvenes ignorantes de lo que hacían sus parejas, caminaban lentamente a casa de Tenten ya que ahí estaban sus respectivas parejas, mientras que dentro de la casa de la pelicastaña, una joven rubia tomaba el pergamino de las manos de su amiga y empezaba a leer en voz alta para que sus amigas oyentes le pudieran escuchar

_**Pergamino**_**  
><strong>  
><em>A Quien lea este pergamino será aquella persona que sienta que su pareja no la comprende del todo, ya que no ve las cosas del punto de vista de su contraparte si quieres que tu pareja cambie de opinión solo di en voz alta...<em>

_**Fin del pergamino**_**  
><strong>

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta de la casa

Una luz cegadora salió de la casa atrapando a los visitantes que estaban tocando la puerta que no se dieron cuenta del cambio que sufrieron los 6 después de esa luz

Las chicas que estaban dentro de la casa, después de que la luz que había salido del pergamino había cesado, se sentían un tanto incomodas con la ropa que cargaban puestas, hasta que una pelirosa preguntándose el porqué de la incomodidad, camino hasta el espejo y pego un grito que se habría escuchado en suna si hubiera sido posible

-AHIII NOOOOOO SOY UN CHICOOOO!

Ino se sorprendió cuando vio a Sakura convertida en chico, hasta que se le ocurrió tratar de fastidiarla un poco

Nee frente de marquesina, para haberte convertido en chico no estás nada mal – bromeo Ino

Al momento de que la pelirosa voltea para replicarle a lo dicho por la rubia, y viendo también a su amiga Tenten, les grito –Y NO FUI LA UNICA QUIEN SE CONVIRTIO EN CHICO!-

Al Ino oir lo que su amiga le dijo, rápidamente decidió voltear y mirar a Tenten que la tenía al lado, al voltear la pelicastaña y ambas amigas verse, gritaron –- y al mirarse las tres volvieron a gritar -

Por lo que más quieran, díganme que esto es un sueño o una horrible pesadilla – gritaba desesperada una rubia de ojos azules, pero que en estos momentos era de cabello y ojos negros

La pelirosa de ojos jade, había dejado de serlo, para mirarse en el espejo y ver la silueta de un chico de ojos como el cristal observándole a través del espejo, mientras que la pelicastaña ya sabia o se hacía una idea de lo que vería en su reflejo, que serían unos ojos aguamarina y cabello rojizo

Mientras que los chicos fuera de la casa, los tres jóvenes se sentían algo incomodos, ya que sentían que los estaban observando por mucho tiempo, Neji fue el primero en reaccionar y tocar desesperadamente la puerta de su compañera de equipo, al momento de la morena abrir la puerta ambos quedan en estado de shock momentáneo, al ver que Tenten no regresaba tanto Sakura e Ino decidieron salir a ver quién era, lo que no se esperaban era encontrar lo que encontraron.

Al estar las tres frente a los visitantes, y ver por qué Tenten tardaba tanto en entrar, uno de los que estaban fuera rompió el silencio

Nos dejaran pasar o nos quedaremos lo que queda de día aquí parados como idiotas en la puerta de la casa? – pregunto una joven pelirosa en la entrada (entiéndase Neji)

Ante la pregunta dicha las chicas (convertidas en chicos) les dieron acceso a la casa para que pudieran entrar y poder hablar sin tratar de llamar más la atención de los chismosos aldeanos

Una vez dentro de la casa, todos se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba el pergamino sobre la mesa cuando llegaron donde estaba el pergamino, un Neji enfurecido fue quien pregunto qué era lo que habían hecho para que hayan cambiado de apariencia

A la mención de la pregunta todos quedan en silencio, ya que no saben que responder, hasta que Sakura se le viene una idea a la mente para saber qué fue lo que en verdad sucedió

Se me ocurre algo… podríamos buscar a Jiraiya sama para que nos ayude a resolver este dilema

Y quien se encargara de buscar a ese viejo pervertido? Pregunto Ino

Sai se ofreció a buscarlo, pero mañana ya que se hacía tarde y tenía que acompañar a su casa a su novia, Tenten le había ofrecido a Gaara a quedarse ahí en su casa, para que pudiera descansar, a lo que el pelirrojo acepto gustoso

Al día siguiente Sai se pasó todo el día buscando a Jiraiya sin éxito alguno ya entrada la tarde caminando de regreso a casa de su novia fue que lo encontró cerca de los baños termales espiando el baño de mujeres

Sai envió varios de sus animales de tinta para avisarles a los demás donde estaba junto con Jiraiya una vez todos reunidos ahí se empezaron a conversar escuchando al principio las burlas del mayor para con ellos, luego de eso se tornó serio empezando a explicarles lo referente al pergamino que le habían mencionado cuando en eso….

Naruto pasaba tranquilamente leyendo como quedo su informe hasta por casualidad del destino paso cerca de un... puesto de comida (?)

Y escucho atentamente lo que le decían los 6 chicos sus amigos a su maestro pervertido

-Jajaja- reía malvado Naruto- esto vale oro de veras-festejo en un susurro- espero que no se enojen por pedirles unos favorcitos y con esa risa malvada se fue mientras los 6 chicos tuvieron un pequeño escalofríos algo malo les iba a pasar, pero no sabían cuándo.

-tengo la ligera sospecha que algo malo nos espera-susurro Sakura- no sé porque pero esto no será nada bueno

-no eres la única-aseguro Neji- espero que esto solo sea una sensación y no nos pase nada hasta regresar a la normalidad

-ojala-dijo dramáticamente Ino- no sé cuánto más aguante ser chico

-¬¬ hay Ino todos estamos en tu situación –Tenten

Luego de dos días Naruto por casualidad-notase el sarcasmo- se encontró con Sakura ella muy nerviosa lo esquiva, pero lo que nadie sabe es que al gran Naruto nadie le esquiva

-qué quieres Naruto-pregunto en tono fastidiado

-podemos hablar Sakurita -dijo Naruto en forma divertida-

-...-la cara de Sakura era un poema como el sabia- q-que-dijo sin poder creerlo

-c-como t-te ent-enteraste-dijo Sakura nerviosa-

-los escuche de casualidad-dice Naruto- cuando hablaban con ero Sanín y pues me encantaría que me haga unos pequeños favorcitos-sonríe de lado

-f-favorcito-dice Sakura en tono amenazante mientras reúne chakra en su mano

-ah ha si recibo ese golpe de tu parte toda la aldea se enterara de que les sucedió- pone cara pensativa Naruto- no lo crees verdad

-Naruto -baka-gruñe Sakura sabiendo que las palabras de Naruto eran ciertas

Entonces, estoy esperando a que me hagan esos favores que pido, no son muchos solo son unos cuantos y son fáciles de realizar contesto Naruto sonriente

-..-el tic nervioso en el ojo de Sakura era tan notorio- e-está bien...-dijo entre diente- pero-sonrió un poco macabra con lo que se le acaba de ocurrir

Sakura sonriendo divertida le pide algo a cambio del favor que le hará

-p-pero-Naruto temiendo lo peor

-pero tú nos tiene que pagar a cambio de esos favoreces no lo crees Naruto-dijo Sakura de forma divertida

-QUE!_Naruto pego un grito que se escuchó hasta las otras naciones

-qué crees que te lo vamos a ser gratis-Sakura frustrada- ni lo creas

-no es justo de veras-grito Naruto-

-Si lo es-dijo Sakura - ahora vamos por los demás y terminaremos de hablar de esto con ellos-arrastro a Naruto por toda la aldea

-bua!-lloraba Naruto internamente- no es justo siempre me gana de veras-susurro

Al llegar con sus amigos le platicaron lo ocurrido

-qu-que...-dijo Neji pensativo- me gusta la idea... yo creo que sería mejor que cada uno piensen... Que lo que nos gusta y depende de los favoreces... nosotros pensemos los que queremos que Naruto haga que les parece

-me gusta la idea Neji-kun-dijo Sakura- hay que pensar con cuidado lo que queremos que el haga por nosotros

-SIP-dijo Ino en tono macabro- me va a gustar lo que le aremos a Naruto

-Jajaja -reía Tenten imaginando lo que tenía en mente para Naruto

Naruto estaba realmente asustado, al pensar que le harían sus amigos hasta que hablo

-no piensen matarme chicos-dijo Naruto dramáticamente-

-no Naruto no te preocupes-dijo Neji

-ok-dijo Tenten- dime Naruto que es el favor que quieres que te hagamos

-quiero que limpien mi departamento-dijo Naruto- si es que pueden

-yo lo hare-dijo Tenten-pero tú me debes acompañar de compras

-que!-dijo Naruto espantando- de compras!

-es el trato Naruto-dijo Gaara-

-ok, ok de veras que me van a matar-dijo Naruto llorando al estilo anime

-jajajaja -reían todo de la forma en como actuaba Naruto

Luego del dramático comportamiento de Naruto y las quejas

Tenten y Naruto se dirigieron a el departamento de este al abrir la puerta

Tenten se llevó una gran sorpresa

-ahhhhhhhh!111-grito Tenten horrorizada- por todo el cielo Naruto que es esto un departamento o un basurero-grito

.jeje -sonrió apenado Naruto- un departamento-dijo inocente

pues no lo parece ¬¬ - dijo con mirada de pocos amigos

Luego de todo el día limpiar por fin Tenten fue de compras, Naruto cargaba toda las bolsas

-que mal porque escuche esa conversación-dijo mentalmente Naruto- estoy un poco arrepentido-susurro llegando a la casa de Tenten

Dos días paso de esa tragedia así los describía Naruto.

-Gaara puedo pedirte un favor-dijo Naruto

-que-dijo Gaara-

-quiero que me ayudes a estudiar para los exámenes jounnin-(no se me ocurrió otra cosa)- puede-dijo Naruto

-claro-dijo Gaara-pero tú debes firmar los papeles de mi aldea como Kage por un año de acuerdo

-que!-grito Naruto llorando- nooooooooooooouuuuuuuu!111-otra vez su grito espanto a todos los aldeanos de konoha

Después de eso a Naruto no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, si en verdad quería que Gaara lo ayudara a entrenar para los exámenes Jounnin

-espero que esto valga la pena-dice el pobre rubio firmando los papeles de Gaara-

-la valdrá Naruto la valdrá-dice Gaara

Como estas tan seguro que lo valdrá? Pregunto con curiosidad el rubio

-porque ..-sonríe de lado Gaara- estudiaras noche y día hasta aprenderte tooooooooooooodo Naruto

-q-que co-cosa-dijo Naruto a punto de matarse- dijiste que dijiste-

-que vas a estudiar cabeza de chorlito-dijo Gaara un poco molesto (si es que se puede)

Al terminar de firmar Naruto

-bien Naruto-dijo Gaara poniendo 34 pergaminos 12 libros y 3 cuadernos delante de Naruto- es hora

-q-que-dijo Naruto mirando con cara de horror todo esas cosas-t-todo G-Gaara-

-snif, snif- Naruto puso carita de chibi degollado-no podre

-si podrás-dijo Gaara- ahora a estudiar Naruto

Las próximas 24 hrs. Naruto estudio y estudio sin permiso para nada solo estudiar sin moverse de ese lugar

-listo Naruto-dijo Gaara -es suficiente por hoy

-s-suficiente-dijo Naruto mientras se caía de la silla y dormía en el suelo del puro cansancio

-que baka-dijo Gaara mientras lo dejaba dormir por un rato

...

Luego de mucho esfuerzo por fin Naruto aprobó el examen jounnin todos se quedaron sorprendido por la nota que saco 9.99 final

-NO PUEDE SER-dijo Kakashi sin creerlo- m-mi alumno-pálido se desmayo

Después de pasar el examen jounnin y el desmayo de Kakashi todos felicitaron a Naruto por pasar el examen jounnin

-felicidades Naruto-dijo Jiraiya- lo lograste ya eres todo un jounnin

-gracias ero sennin-dijo Naruto serio y cansado

-...-todos miraban sorprendido a Naruto nadie se lo creía un Naruto serio nunca lo vieron

Los 6 ya habían ayudado a Naruto tanto emocionalmente como psicológicamente, se pusieron a discutir del cambio repentino de Naruto

Ya no era el mismo ya este era un chico de 18 años maduro, serio y sobre todas las cosas capaces de hacer todo solo sin su ayuda

-nos pasamos-susurro arrepentida Tenten- nos pasamos estamos perdiendo a Naruto-

-no creo -dijo Sakura-esto lo ayudara a madurar mas

-pero no es lo mismo-dijo Gaara- este Naruto no es el mismo amigo de nosotros

-si lo sé-dijo Neji-pero es lo mejor por lo menos para el

-es que son bakas-grito Ino- él es nuestro amigo y por nuestra culpa es un chico serio que no nos ve a la cara

-Hmp-dijo Neji

-Es por eso que nunca los comprendemos siempre piensan en ustedes nunca en nosotras-dijo Tenten alejándose velozmente del lugar

Todos los chicos quedaron afectados mirando a sus novias

-Hmp-dijo Sakura caminando lejos también- piénsenlo... y no sé porque me molesto en decirlo pero Naruto siempre nos ayudó y miren lo que le hicimos-desapareció del lugar

-tan mal vamos-susurra Ino yéndose también dejando solos a los chicos

-no puedo creer lo que nos dijo Tenten-dijo Gaara- será cierto que nos pasamos

-quizás...-dijo Neji

-quizás no-dijo Sai- nos pasamos nunca estamos cuando ellas nos necesitan-se fue rápido del lugar

Tanto Neji como Gaara quedaron muy pensativos con esa afirmación

-tiene razón-susurra Gaara

Después de que Gaara le diera la razón a Sai, se fue de ahí dejando a Neji un tanto pensativo

-creo que...-suspira Neji-me rindo ellos ganan-mira el cielo- tienen razón...de todo

Pasaron dos días y los tres jóvenes estaban realmente pensativos por lo sucedido esa semana con sus novias, el ver lo que ellas están pasando por ellos no saber o no querer comprenderlas, encerrados en sus habitaciones (en sus respectivas casas) sin querer salir hasta que…. Una cegadora luz salió de las habitaciones de todos los jóvenes haciendo así que regresaran a la normalidad, cuando todo volvió a su estado normal  
>Neji, Gaara y Sai corrieron rápidamente a ver a sus novias para pedirles una disculpa por no entenderlas pidiéndoles así una disculpa y prometiendo pasar más tiempo con ellas y entenderlas y atenderlas en todo lo que llegaran a necesitar<p> 


End file.
